Life And Death, Baby!
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya is hit hard on the head, and when she wakes up, she can't remember who she really is, and she believes she's married to Cole, and is an Assassin that kills serial killers and bad people for money. So...in all of this madness, how will the ninja react? What will they do? Will Nya ever wake from the dream she thinks she's living? COLE X NYA NO LIKE NO READ! Blood. Cussin'.
1. Concussed

**So! This will be an actual short story, Cole X Nya. I'm thinking about 5 chapters, cuz my other story isn't doing so well as my fluffy stuff. ( T . T )**

 **Heh…I had a dream last night, and that was how I got this idea.**

 **THIS IS REALLY DIFFERENT FROM MY ONE-SHOTS. THERE. WILL. BE. BLOOD.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, much to my dismay.**

 **Reality**

The ninja were all chilling out in the Bounty when the alarm buzzed.

"Crime!" Someone yelled.

"No shit," Cole responded.

"A robbery in Jamanakai!"

"Aight! Let's go team!"

They rode their Elemental Dragons into the sunset.

When they reached Jamanakai, they were facing off against an abnormally large man, at least seven feet tall, with extremely broad shoulders.

"Me must _kill_!" He roared.

The ninja rushed into action.

Kai and Jay ran up the wall and Spinjitzu'd into the guy together. He was staggered, but not completely knocked over.

Next, Nya Airjitzu'd up to him, and tried to stab him with her katana (which can cut through anything, mind you) but the beast blocked the blow by raising his arm against the blunt side of the blade, and grabbed her by the waist, then, she dropped her katana, and he picked her up and he chucked her as hard as he could against the stone wall. The sound of her skull connecting with the stone could be heard throughout the village.

Her boyfriend and brother screamed for her, while the other three cringed.

The beast took this opportunity to punch Kai and kick Jay.

Zane whirled around.

"You are not cool," Zane pulled out his silver shurikens, "but I am." **(I know. I suck at puns.)**

He tossed one of the shurikens around the thing, who turned to follow it, then Zane threw the other one, which made the beast dizzy when followed it. Lloyd seemed to understand where this was going and he managed to get a punch in. The beast dropped to the ground, and Zane froze him solid until the authorities came.

Zane and Lloyd rushed to Kai, Jay, and Cole, who were okay, then they ran to the one worst injured.

Nya.

She was out cold, and her head was bleeding. Her left arm was bent in a position that made Lloyd and Jay cringe, and she wasn't breathing very well.

"We need to get to a hospital," Zane said, "the concussion that she has is life-threatening. She won't live if an ambulance doesn't arrive in the next ten minutes,"

"I already called nine-one-one," Cole said, holding his unconscious girlfriends' hand. "They're on their way."

"Okay, sis, just stay with us," Kai said.

But unbeknownst to the ninja, Nya was in a world of her own…

 **Nya's World**

Nya's POV

"Nya, baby, are the kids down?" asked a muscular man with coal-black hair and spearmint-green eyes, which was, (not to brag or anything) my husband, Cole.

"Yes, sweetie." I replied and I laid down next to him.

He lifted me to where I was on top of him. I couldn't resist not sliding my hands down his chest.

I kissed his lips, and he kissed back passionately.

"God, you're so beautiful," He moaned, sliding his hands down my curves and kissing my neck.

I moaned. "You have the chest of a God," I smiled.

Suddenly, when things were about to get _really_ interesting, the phone started ringing.

We separated slowly, then Cole picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

…

"Yeah."

…

"Ah-huh,"

…

"Yes. And who is it you want dead?"

…

"Oh, no problem. You say there are mercenaries he hired to protect himself?"

…

"Heh heh. She can handle that."

…

"I want at least two hundred thousand."

…

"And, you've got yourself a deal. Have a good day, now."

He hung up.

"Another job?" I groaned.

"Yeah. This one's a raping, thieving mercenary."

"Give me the location and I'll take care of him." I walked over to my secret closet and pulled out my assassin uniform.

 **Me- Whoa. Nya. Whoa. This is your idea of a perfect life?!**

 **Nya- Yeah…I kinda had childhood issues.**

 **Me- Hmph! Maybe I'll explain that in a different story…**

 **Nya- You can try. I guess. I really don't care. *walks away***

 **So yeah. Look out for the next chapter!**

 **Oh yeah…This might be more than five chapters…I like where this is headed.**


	2. The Assassin

**YAAAAAY! I'm soooo glad people actually like this!**

 **Yep…school's back in. I tried to update as much as I could yesterday. Just for you guys. Updating will be slowed down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **Reality**

Nya was being rushed to the nearest hospital, and the ninja were trying to get there with no incident.

"Cole! How did you take down that beast?" The paparazzi were in their way, shoving cameras and microphones in their faces, yelling questions in their faces.

" 'Scuse me…pardon me…just need to slip by…" They worked their way through the crowd until they came upon a clearing, and then they summoned their Elemental dragons and flew off.

 **At The Hospital**

"She has a severe head trauma, possibly internal bleeding and several broken bones, doctor," a nurse said.

"Yes, we must wake her up. If she doesn't wake up in the next three hours she's probably going to die," she said.

They wheeled the unconscious teenager into a room, and hooked her up to an IV. The doctor examined her, then the nurse walked out.

"Stay with us, girl," she mumbled, "it's all up to you."

 **Nya's World**

 **Nya's POV**

I had my knives ready. My assassin suit-all smooth, black, form-fitting leather, along with a leather mask-was cool and tight on my skin. My long black hair was tied into a long ponytail, and it bounced with me. It felt nice.

I jogged to an open field, occupied by a huge mansion made of smooth marble and brick. There were walls at least ten feet high surrounding the entire property, and cameras on each corner of the wall.

I ran a little bit closer and took cover behind a few bushes. I took a deep breath and looked up to the night sky, dusted with stars.

As I creeped around to the nearest camera, I threw my knife as hard as I could. The blade hit the first camera right in the lens. It died, and I activated the magnet that called my blade back.

I threw two knives at the same time towards two cameras on the edge of the roof. They hit home with a _thud_.

Now I can get over the wall without being spotted. I called my knives back and started climbing up a tree that was nearby the wall.

When I got to the top, I spotted a few guards below. I used three knives to take them out. I called them back, and when they slipped between my fingers, the guard spotted me. I jumped down to the ground dramatically, then I grabbed his head and twisted it backwards, until I heard a crunch in his neck. A second one came at me, and I simply kicked him down, then I stepped on his windpipe, crushing it.

I moved on. This man had to be close.

I plucked off a few more guards, then I raced to the second floor. I forced open a heavily guarded door and stepped in the room.

There were piles, no, mountains of cash inside. I gazed at the money longingly, then I turned around-

-only to come face-to-face with the man I'm getting paid to kill.

He pressed a gun up against my temple. I froze, unafraid of death.

"The fuck you think you're doing?! Killing my men?! Attempting to steal my money?! What the fuck?!" He pressed the gun harder.

I didn't say anything.

"Heh heh," he touched my ass with his free hand. "I like you. Drop your fucking knives."

I did as I was told, forming a plan in my mind while he groped me. I can't dodge a bullet.

…but maybe I can talk him out of holding the gun.

"Oh god," I lied, "I'm so sorry, honey. I just needed some money."

He continued touching me, but slid his hand up to my breasts. "I can give you some…for a different price. Let me fuck you."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Dumb ass.

"Just drop the gun," I said, "and take me!"

He dropped it-

-and I kicked him. I called my knives and stabbed him repeatedly.

I looked at his cold, dead body with an evil, empty kind of satisfaction.

And I laughed as I walked out.

 **Reality**

No One's POV

Nya was still unconscious. Cole held her limp hand.

"Oh my god, Nya. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I could've done something!"

"This isn't your fault, Cole," Kai said sadly.

Cole was about to get mad, but then he heard Nya moan.

"…Nya?" they asked.

She opened her eyes a little.

"…Cole….Kai…is that…..you?"

Cole had tears in his eyes. "Yes, Nya, it's me."

"I killed him."

The two ninja glanced at each other.

"…you did what now?" Kai asked.

"I killed that guy. You know, that raping, thieving mercenary you told me about earlier last night?" Her eyes hinted that she was not lying.

The doctor came in.

"A word?" He asked.

The two ninja nodded and followed him.

"Well…Nya seems to believe she's in an entirely different world," he said.

 **Booyah!**

 **Wow. This was just…AWESOME!**

 **NYA! YOU BADASS!**

 **heh heh…review! I will update! I like this!**


	3. Our Family

**Reality**

 **No One's POV**

The two ninja gazed at the doctor.

"She'll get over it eventually," he said. "You'll need to give her time. Go with what she's saying, it may help her remember more easily. Also, she cannot take another blow to her head. The next one will be sure to kill her."

"But she just told us she killed someone," Kai snapped. "My little sister couldn't kill anyone! She wouldn't!" **(*sighs* Kai you iz sooo wrong)**

"Give her time," he said. "You all may go home after you fill out the paperwork."

Nya sat on the hospital bed, hugging her knees to her chest, with her chin planted firmly in between her knees. She sighed.

All she knew was that she, Cole, and Kai were not in New York anymore. Where were her children at? Why did Cole bring her here? Are her children safe?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cole and Kai walking in.

"Cole? Where are we? Where are the kids? What is going on?!" She asked frantically.

Cole tensed up. _Kids?_ He thought.

"Nya, we're in Ninjago. You hit your head really hard and you have a form of amnesia."

"Oh yeah, _suuuure_. Just like that one time, remember? You douche bag." She tried to get up, but Cole pushed her down.

"Do _not_ fucking touch me, Cole Brookestone. I'm gonna fucking kill someone."

"What?! Sis, no, he's telling the truth!" Kai yelled.

"Nya, you're hurt. And…the…kids…are hurt, too." Cole was obviously nervous, because he had no idea what the kids' names were. Or how many there were.

Her face sculpted into horror. "Oh my god! Where are they?! Oh, I swear to fucking _god_ let me go!"

"Please, Nya," Cole pleaded. "They're gonna be fine! I swear! I promise you they are fine. They're in another part of the hospital and you can see them when you all are better. Please, Nya, darling. You have to believe me!"

Her eyes portrayed disbelief, but she-barely-bought it.

" _Fine,_ " She growled. "But I want to see them as soon as I'm better-you know what? Fuck it. Fuck you. _Fuck it all._ I'm going to find them myself if my own damn husband won't bother to find our kids. You know what? _Fine."_

She tried to get up, and when Cole tried gently pushing her down, she kneed him in the jaw, and kicked Kai's nose.

"Where did you put my damn knives, huh?" She snarled and looked at Cole. " _You…_ I don't know who the hell you are, but you're _obviously_ not my husband. What the fuck did you do him, hmmmmm?"

"Nya! You're going to black out!" Kai yelled, getting really worried and mad.

"No. I won't." But they could see it in her eyes.

If Nya hits her head again, she's gonna die.

"NYA! PLEASE!" Cole yelled, tears streaming down his face. "If you fall and hit your head, you'll die! I don't want you to die! Nya! Please! I love you…and the k-kids…more than anything! I don't want the kids to grow up without their mother! Please, Nya, I love you. I need you…the kids need you. Lay down and let us take you home."

The other two were stunned by his sudden outburst, but Nya sat back on the bed, looking at Cole with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about your jaw…and your nose…I just want my kids…my family…" She started crying.

Cole stood up.

"It's okay. I just want you and the kids to be safe." Cole sighed.

 **Nya's World~ [Ten Months Ago]**

 **No One's POV**

Nya was crying alongside her husband as they held their newborn twin girls.

"Oh my god…they're beautiful, Nya," Cole said.

"They're perfect…" a breathless Nya said. "A family…"

"…Our Family," Cole responded.

Nya smiled, and the couple kissed.

 **Okay, I know this was really short, and I'm soooooo sorry. I feel awful! They will [hopefully] be longer next week. I don't have a lot of time to write these.**

 **So…if I were you, I'd check back here on weekends & Fridays. That's when I'll be most active.**

 **Once again, I apologize for this being so short.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Keep it up!**


	4. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You BADASS

**YOOOOO!**

 **Okay, first, I am improvising with this story. I like it, but…whatever…**

 **I have an idea for another CoNya One-Shot, and I have an idea for a long-awaited Jaya One-Sot! Pixzane will probably take a little longer, I have a basic idea, I just have to let it marinade in my brain for a few days…**

 **BTW, I recommend you guys check out my Pinterest! My username is, surprisingly enough, Circus4APsycho8. I have Ninjago, Teen Titans, Video games, food, hair, anime…whatever. Message me and tell me your username on FF if you do! I'd like to see your boards too!**

 **Okay, this chapter will hopefully be longer!**

 **Disclaimer: Meh no own Ninjago.**

 **Reality**

 **No One's POV**

They were all back home. They had put Nya in her room and told her to do nothing but sleep.

"Concussions are dangerous," Zane had said. "You cannot afford another blow to you head. You'll need lots of rest, Nya."

Nya wasn't buying the whole my-kids-are-in-the-hospital-and-I-can't-see-them-until-I'm-not-concussed-anymore- thing. But she wasn't as… _aggressive,_ if you will.

She had, ultimately, become…despondent. She always had this distant look in her eyes, like she was-physically-in the world, but mentally, she was always absent.

Cole knew all of this. He was keeping a close eye on her, talking to her even when she wasn't listening, caring for her and hoping.

Hoping she would get her memory back.

One day.

One day they will be whole again.

Cole knew this, too.

 **A Few Days Later…**

Cole walked into Nya's room, knocking at first, to see if she would respond. She didn't, and he opened the door for himself.

"Nya?" He asked.

"Cole," She was talking for the first time in days.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting down on her bed, holding her warm hand.

"I'm a little hungry. Do you think I could walk without getting dizzy?" She gazed up at him with beautiful, sad, silvery-hazel eyes.

"We can try. Let's take it slow. Sit up, and hold on to me. If you get dizzy, tell me."

She nodded, and slid his hand up to the crook of his elbow. Cole used his free hand to help swing her legs over the bed.

"Now wait to see how you feel," Cole said patiently.

The couple paused for a moment.

"Good so far," She responded.

"Okay. Stand up, and keep holding onto me. Tell me if you get dizzy."

With Cole's help, the water ninja slowly stood on her feet. Her left arm was broken, along with a few of her vertebrae, but, she pulled herself up, a little wobbly at first, but then, with the cake master's help, she steadied herself.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good."

"Okay, small steps forward," a just like that, they eventually made it into the living room. Nya sat down in a chair.

"…You okay?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm well," she said.

"Okay. Let's try something small. Does a little buttered toast sound yummy?"

"Sure," she said.

 **Nya's World~ Why Nya Became An Assassin.**

 **No One's POV**

If there was one thing Nya hated, it was men who thought women were their property.

So…how did Nya develop that hatred, you ask? Well, she had a few experiences in the past that made her feel that way.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Nya was only eleven years old. She had been walking home from school with her friends one day._

 _None of them had noticed the dark silhouette lurking about in the darkness of the shadows of the buildings._

 _Nya, who lived at her father's blacksmith shop, which was the farthest away, usually walked the last two miles home._

 _The silhouette moved about, until it appeared behind the innocent little girl. The silhouette formed in the figure of a man, and that man grabbed the child by her waist and dragged her back into the forest, where no one would ever hear her cries of horror._

 _She went missing for two years. Both of her parents died trying to find their beloved daughter. Her big brother, who was furious, set out to search for her one night…_

… _in the forest his parents had always told them to avoid._

 _He took nothing more than a bag filled with food and water, he wore armor and carried a knife with him._

 _And with that, Kai had set out into the forest to find his little sister._

 _Eventually, he found her in a secluded cave, where his sister lay naked and under a bare man, who had restrained her and gagged her, pushing part of himself inside of her against her will._

 _He stabbed that man until there was no trace of life left in his body._

 _She was skinny, pale, and malnourished. Kai covered her with a nearby blanket and carried her to the nearest hospital._

And ever since Nya had been paranoid. About herself, her environment, her children, everyone she held dear to her.

She became an Assassin to kill men like him in order to save other innocent girls from experiencing the nightmares and pain she had suffered during those awful two years.

Nya almost never slept. She had trained herself to go without sleep for days at a time. And, the few times she did sleep, she had nightmares.

But now, things were different. She had her wonderful husband to love and comfort her whenever she woke up screaming from a nightmare. She had her beautiful children.

And she wasn't about to let that go too easily.

 **And there you have it!**

 **So! Remember to keep requesting pairings! See my profile for rules.**

 **Heh heh…I got a bean bag today…fuck yeah…**

 **What are your guys' prediction about next season? I think they'll uncover more about Kai and Nya's parents.**

 **Okay! Keep an eye out for another CoNya one-shot and a Jaya One-Shot!**

 **See yah! Please review! Thank you for reading.**

 **Psycho Potato Out**


	5. Kornealius with a K Walterfield

**Yo!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **Reality**

 **No One's POV**

Nya's arm was healing quickly, her vertebrae were healing…

…but her memory showed no sign of returning.

Cole was starting to get worried that her memory wouldn't return. But deep down, he felt a sliver of hope which told him everything would work out in the end.

But when was the climax to this horrific story?

"Kai, we need to find a way to get information out of her," Cole had said, "if I'm really the father of her children in…whatever world she's in, I should at least, know their names, and the basic information of what the hell's going on in her world."

Kai sighed. "I know, man. What do you suppose we do?"

Cole thought for a moment. "We need to trick her into talking."

And with that, an idea slithered through his brain.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

The Earth and Lightning Ninja walked to a brown door.

"You sure man? This'll be painful." Jay said.

"Do it," Cole muttered.

"What up, ninja, welcome back!" Everyone's favorite brown ninja said as they walked into his office.

Cole sighed. "Hey, Dareth. We…we…"

Jay slapped his face. "Weneedyourhelpsodon'tgettoopumpedupokay?!"

"Do what now?" Dareth asked.

"We need your help," Cole said.

Dareth's face lit up. "WHAT?! THE EARTH NINJA NEEDS MY HELP?!"

"It's not about us. Or you. This is about Nya. She got a life-threatening concussion in a battle. She's awake, but she believes she's in a completely different world."

Dareth smirked. "So…where do I come in?"

"You claim to be the master of…disguise, right?"

"And hot air," Dareth said proudly. **(kill me now XD)**

Jay forced himself not to laugh. Cole remained expressionless.

"We need to find out more about Nya's world, so she can get her memory back faster." Cole shrugged. "That's where you come in. We're going to create a story about how Nya got her concussion, and that you're here to help get justice on whoever the hell gave her the goddamned concussion. You're going to be Nya's insurance guy."

Dareth smiled. "No problem for _THE BROWN NINJAAAAA!"_ Then Dareth ran around the office, karate chopping random stuff.

Cole and Jay just walked out, with Jay busting out in laughter and Cole still wearing his death glare.

 **Back At The Bounty A Few Minutes Later…**

Nya was eating small dinner of cereal, talking to Zane, Kai, and Lloyd when the two missing ninja popped back in.

"You guys!" Jay yelled.

"What?!" They responded.

"We looked on the video cameras and found out who gave Nya a concussion!" Cole exclaimed.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, Nya was walking towards the auto body shop when there was a small invasion of aliens! Nya was fighting them and trying to protect the citizens when an alien went up to Nya and grabbed her by the ankles and swung her towards a building! Then Nya smacked her head on the wall and pavement! And everyone else, like, died!" Jay yelled.

Cole went into the kitchen, face palmed and walked back out.

"We have it all on tape if you wanna see," Jay said smugly.

"Um…aliens?" Kai asked.

But Nya seemed undisturbed by this totally believable story.

"Seems legit," she said and continued eating her cereal.

Jay's grin couldn't get any bigger. Cole pulled Jay into another room.

"What the hell, man?!" He whisper-yelled.

"What?! She totally bought it!"

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just…just go get Dareth and don't mess anything else up!"

Jay left, and Cole went back out and sat beside Nya.

"So…Nya…I sent Jay to go get your insurance agent. He's gonna help us get everything covered."

Nya blinked. "Okay, then."

A few moments later, a fully-disguised Dareth walked in along with Jay. Dareth had dyed his hair a bright blonde, and he was wearing contacts, which made his normally warm brown eyes turn a dark blue. He had on lots of makeup. Dareth was wearing a black suit and a tie. He kind of looked like a transgender plastic Barbie.

Oh yeah. Master of Disguise, alright.

"Why, hello," He said, making his voice a lot deeper than it really was, "I'm Kornealius with a K Walterfield, and I'm here to cover all of your bills and stuff!" He gave a small wave. "Now, which one of you is the injured one?"

Jay, Lloyd and Kai left, because they couldn't handle 'Kornealius'. They were about to lose it.

"That would be her," Cole said, holding Nya's hand under the table.

"Excellent!" Kornealius yelled. "Let's just ask you a few questions, and we'll get started!"

Nya was about to lose it.

"Um…okay…Kornealius with a K Walterfield. But only under one condition."

'Kornealius' shrugged. "Okay, missy. What is it?"

"I want to stay with my husband."

Kornealius huffed. "Well, in case you don't know, little missy, I'm gay. I'm not hitting on you."

At this point, Zane stood up and joined the others.

Nya's brow furrowed. "No, I just want my husband to stay with me."

Kornealius shrugged. "Whatever you say, little missy, I know you want me. WELL GUESS WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!"

"JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING QUESTIONS!" Nya yelled.

"Okay," Kornealius with a K Walterfield said, "number one. Where do you live?"

"New York, in America,"

Kornealius with a K Walterfield jotted down a few notes.

"Okay," Kornealius with a K Walterfield said. "what do you do for a living?"

"In case you haven't heard, I'm an Assassin," she said with that how-the-hell-do-you-not-know-that- tone.

"Ah-huh. Third Q. Do you have a family?"

"Yeah. I have a husband, and we have two twin girls together."

Cole squeezed Nya's hand.

"What are their names? How old are they?"

"Arashi and Caroline; they're both ten months old."

"Oh, infants, you say. Okay. What kinds of people do you execute?"

"Men who think women are their property, mercenaries that kill innocent people, and just people who deserve to be killed, in general."

"Okay, very nice. I'll be back."

Kornealius with a K Walterfield stood up and walked out.

 **Well…Dareth...dear god…**

 **Yeah. I was dying. You gotta love Dareth.**

 **Okay! I'm gonna start a Jaya One-Shot now. I don't know if I'll finish it.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, that's why this story exists!**


	6. Nya's Realization

**Okay…I screwed up Jay's Birthday. I accidently hit the PixZane document :0 sooooo…the new one is up if you wanna see…I apologize…**

 **I think I'll be wrapping this story up. I'm not entirely sure yet…but I feel like it must be ended soon…**

 **So, you met Kornealius With A K Walterfield. AKA Dareth.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Ninjago or your face.**

 **Reality**

Cole was with Nya in her room. They were having a quiet little conversation about the 'kids' when the crime alarm went off.

Nya covered her ears, because the siren was sure to give her another headache.

Cole gestured for Nya to stay put. She nodded, and he ran off in order to shut the sirens down.

Once he did, the others ran into the room.

"Cole, stay here with Nya. We got this." Kai said.

"What about him?" Jay asked, gesturing to Kornealius out on the deck.

"…just push him overboard, into the wonderful sea," Kai said, dancing for no apparent reason.

"Agreed," Cole muttered. "Nah, I think we're finished with him. Drop him off at his office when you're finished. Now, I have to see if my wonderful girlfriend restrained herself from murdering a poor, innocent soul." **(or so you think…'innocent')**

Cole ran off.

Nya was in her room, asleep on the bed.

Cole smiled, and sat next to her. He stroked her short black hair, and brushed his rough fingers against her face.

 _She's so beautiful,_ Cole thought, _how did I end up with her? I don't deserve her._

He remembered…

 _[Flashback]_

 _Nya was working on her Samurai X mech when the master of cake walked in._

" _What are you doing up this late?" He had asked her._

" _I…I can't sleep," She said._

" _Why not?"_

"… _no reason." Her voice quivered._

 _Cole tilted his head._

" _I think you're lying to me."_

 _Nya dropped her tools on a toolbox and turned to face him._

" _Why would I lie to you?"_

" _I think you're having nightmares, and you don't want anyone to know."_

 _Nya sighed._

" _You're right. I'm sorry."_

 _There was a moment of silence. Then, Cole spoke:_

" _What are your nightmares about?"_

" _They're about my greatest fear…and the nightmares won't stop. I figured I should just stop sleeping when I have a nightmare."_

 _Cole sighed, and hugged her._

" _You can't not sleep," He had said, "Maybe if someone sleeps with you, they'll stop."_

 _Nya shuddered. "Okay, then…"_

 _So, that night Cole stayed with Nya and held her as she slept._

 _That was the night Cole realized he had fallen for her._

Cole sighed. He curled up next to Nya and held her by her waist.

 _Come back to me, my love._ He thought. _I miss you._

 **The Next Day**

Nya woke up, feeling refreshed.

She sat up, trying to remember-

-and it all hit her.

She didn't live in New York.

She and Cole weren't married.

They didn't have any kids.

And Nya hadn't killed anyone.

She tried to stand up, but when her legs hit the floor and she tried to stand, she collapsed.

She failed to stifle a yell.

And, immediately, Cole was up and at her side.

"Nya?! What's wrong? Did you fall? Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"C-Cole," she said, shivering a little. "I-I'm okay now."

"Good," he said. Then, he slipped his arm under her knees, and put the other one around her back.

"Cole. No need to carry me. I'm okay!"

"Eh. I'll just carry you."

"Cole Brookestone, put me down!"

Cole paused.

 _Brookestone?_

He laughed, because he realized what that meant.

"You remember?"

She nodded.

"I remember everything, Cole. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize."

He set her down on the couch, and sat down next to her.

He chuckled. "So we had kids, huh?"

Nya blushed.

"Nah, it's okay," he smirked.

Nya blushed even more. "I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing!" He laughed. "Maybe we could-"

"Don't even say it," Nya said. "We're not even married."

"Yet," Cole added.

 **Sorry the ending sucked. I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **I think I'm going to bring Kornealius With A K Walterfield back in another story. He's just...** **Kornealius With A K Walterfield.**

 **This story is complete! Wow!**

 **So…that's all, folks! I have an idea for another story (an AU, too!). If you think you might be interested, then read the following words:**

 **Nya is just a normal teenage girl. She went to high school with her friends and flirted with a hottie named Cole. She lived with her brother, Kai. She had friends! That is, until, North Korea teamed up with China and decided to nuke everyone.**

 **So yeah. Thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
